I never thought you would steal my heart
by MYthoughtsSHOULDbeHEARD
Summary: Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get trapped in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship. There are mature themes and Lemon Later
1. Chapter 1: Today, I'm a Senior

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship.**  
**

**Hello Readers, sorry i haven't posted anything in a while I have a very busy life and the holidays just a few days ago so i should definitely be able to post a lot of chapters of all my stories. This is when all your favourite Naruto characters go to high school and all your fav couples but the main POVs are set in Sakura's POV and Sasuke's POV**

* * *

Chapter 1: Today, I'm a Senior

Narration:

Sakura Haruno has many friends at Konoha High School many you would know and i shall name a few for those who don't know; Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka , Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and you get the drift lots of friends. She has been the top student ever since the start of middle school and still holds that rank. But today is the day everything changes, she is now a senior and many other things will begin to happen. But enough narration lets get on with the story (Please note i don't know why i added this)

Sakura's POV:

I enter the gates of the school with a whole new perspective on life because today i am a senior at the school where i made so many memories. "Hey Sakura" i hear Naruto yell from the front doors of the school building, he is with all of our friends i wave and run to meet up with them. "Hello Sakura, you look fine today as always" Rock Lee says, he is a nice guy but i don't like the way he likes me but i smile and say thanks. "So Hinata how is your relationship with Naruto going" Hinata blushes and was just about to answer when Naruto swoops in and picks Hinata up "Our relationship is going great, believe it" Naruto says proudly i giggle lightly.

The school bell rings and we all head for the school assembly hall for the welcoming ceremony we have every year and the top students have to give speeches to the new comers. I walk up onto the stage and find the chair with my name on it, usually i am the first to give my speech because i am the top academic student. I sit down and pull out my speech that i prepared for today.

As the ceremony begins and the principal begins his super long speech on i go over my speech and start to memorize it. "And now the top student shall now give their speech followed by the rest of the honour students" I prepare myself for my speech "And now give it up for this years top student Sasuke Uchiha" my mouth was wide open how could he be the top student, my grades have always been perfect so how is he better than me. "Sup, I'm Sasuke and well just have fun that's all so yer" i was speechless that was the worst speech ever.

1 hour later:

After the ceremony we all went to our lockers and to have a look at the board that told us our home rooms. 'Yahoo!" i heard Naruto yell "Hey Sakura, I'm in your class" Said Naruto. Naruto and i walked to class 1:2 which was our home room and when we got their we saw Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Sao and Sasuke. I gave Sasuke an evil glare, how did the school's most popular jerk be the no. 1 student it's preposterous. We all waited in room 1:2 for their teacher who arrived at class 15min late." Hello, sorry I'm late i was walking to class when i stopped to help a lady find the true meaning of life" We all just stared at him, who the hell was this guy he wore a black face mask that covered his nose, mouth and chin and had a headband that covered his left eye." I'm Kakashi and your names are placed on each desk and they are in role older based on your first name" I walked around until i found my seat, i had Shikamaru on my left and Sasuke on my right. I was disgusted i don't mind Shikamaru after all we are friends but Sasuke oh this could not get any worse.

Sasuke's POV:

I found that i was sitting next to Sakura, man i hate her but it is fun toying with her. Once everyone found their seat Kakashi began the lesson. While Kakashi was talking i started to spit ball Sakura to see what her reaction would be. She did nothing for 5 minutes then she snapped "HEY DICKHEAD QUITE FUCKING SPIT BALLING ME!" I was shocked, i never thought she would say something like that. "I will stop if you sleep with me" her face went red with anger i knew i had hit a nerve. "Never you are too much of an obnoxious jerk" This was hilarious she was so pissed off, mission complete. "Ouch baby that's cold looks like i will have to come over there and punish" I slid over to the far left side of my chair so i was closer to her and i extended my arm. Sakura knew what i was going to do and she grabbed a pair of scissors and she drove them into my arm.

I cried out in pain but not before calling Sakura a bitch, i stood up grabbed her arm and walked out of glass dragging Sakura with me. When we got into the hallway i pushed her against the wall to scare her. "You injured me, why did you do that" I said in a smooth kind of tone because i feel like toying with her. "I..I thought you were going to spank my ass and that's sexual harassment and i hate it" She sounded scared but it gave me the advantage to toy with her. "I'm sorry i wasn't trying to harass you, but you stabbed me in the hand so you owe me now" Sakura looked at me with scared eyes this was so much fun. '_Make her your sex slave_' my inner self . "What do i owe you" I leaned in so our noses were almost touching "You will be my love slave" I say as i licked her neck and kissed her neck, sucked her neck and i slowly drifted down to her breast. "No.. never i don't want that especially with you, a sleazy good for nothing jerk" She tried to push me away but i grabbed her arms and held them against the wall. "Fine if you don't want that then i will take everything precious to you starting with your first kiss" and with that i placed my lips on hers and i made sure it was a passionate kiss but with no tongue, that would come later on.

Sakura started to cry then she kicked me in the stomach with her foot "You're a monster, I hate YOU!" Sakura runs to class crying. She was going to be the funnest girl i have ever toyed with.

Sakura's POV:

I ran down the hall and was heading to the homeroom when i decided to take a detour to the bathroom to clean myself up. I was still crying from the traumatic experience i had just been through. How could he do such a thing to me, he violated me and stole my first kiss. I washed my face under the tap and after i wiped it with paper towel i looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and my lips were swollen from his kiss and my neck had red marks from where he kissed me and sucked on my skin. I looked like a mess, how could i ever show my face again especially to my friends.

I decided to stay in the bathroom, i sat down in the corner and thought about everything that happened. But every time i thought about i would begin to cry, after 10 minutes of this i just gave up and spent the rest of session 1 & 2 in the bathroom crying trying to get rid of the pain Sasuke had caused me.

* * *

**Well this is the end of this chapter, i know i suck at writing so please be a little bit considerate.**** I know what you're all thinking if this is suppose to be a love story between Sakura and Sasuke, then where is the love because they hate each other at the moment. Well hold your horses because this is a story about their relationship and going from hatred to maybe love...don't wanna spoil it  
**

**Any it's getting kinda late so until next chapter. please review** **:)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: What he did and how i lied

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship.**  
**

**I am back with chapter 2 yeah! gotta love school holidays you can have the whole day to chapters. Now i know what you are all thinking why is Sasuke such an ass, well i decided that its better if he starts out as an ass and maybe becomes a nice person (trying not to spoil it). and thank you to those people who are favouriting and following this story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: What He Did and How I Lied

Sakura's POV:

I heard the bell ring to signal the beginning of recess, i washed my face again and made sure that i looked respectable again and tried to hide the fact that i had been crying. I walked over to the door and was about to open it when i heard Ino and Hinata on the other side of the door, i leaned in to hear what they were saying. "Hey Hinata, have you seen Sakura i haven't seen her since Sasuke dragged her out of class" I began to tear up again, i didn't know they were worried about me i was so stupid. "Sorry Ino i haven't but I'm pretty sure she will show up, she is probably out were we normally sit and talk" I heard them leave and i could feel tears streaming down my face oh great and just when i had stopped.

I washed my face again and left the bathroom to meet my friends by the fountain where we always hang out during break. When i got their i saw that everyone had a worried face especially Naruto "Hey guys, sorry about not being in class" i put on a brave face smiled and waved. I was then ambushed by Naruto who gave me the biggest hug ever "Where have you been we were all worried sick" I stayed strong and didn't cry i didn't want them to know what happened. "Oh nothing much I'm ok" By the look on their faces i could tell they knew something was wrong "What's up with your neck it's all red, your eyes are red and your lips are swollen" I could see anger was over flowing Naruto. "Nothing i just feel down the stairs" Ino got up and slapped me across the face "You idiot we are not stupid i can see that you have been crying and these aren't marks you get when you fall down the stairs, what did Sasuke do to you"

I knew if i told them i would be the laughing stock so i decided i would never tell them "It's fine ok just leave it at that" I walked off hoping they wouldn't follow and me and they would forget about it. I went to the huge tree by the far back gate of the school because barely anyone goes here to get rid of the tears i was holding. I sat down and finely was able to calm down and relax when suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder, this hand had a soft touch and made me feel comfortable i turned around to see who it was and i saw the raven hair. I instantly knew who it was because the only i knew with this kind of raven hair was the man i despise the most.

He sat down next to me, i tried to punch him because of what he has put me through but i couldn't move it was like i was in a trance. Sasuke rubbed the side of my face with his hand "What's wrong, you look like someone who had just been raped". I looked into his eyes and i could see he was enjoying this, i felt like he was raping me both psychologically and physically it was heart breaking. "Just leave me alone" I pleaded trying to get him to leave me alone but he leaned in closer and lifted my head up with his hand "My sweet sweet Sakura, i will leave you alone if you sleep with me" and with that he leaned in and kissed me passionately. This was the worst day ever and he was the worst man in the universe, i couldn't hold my pain in any longer and tears rolled down my face how could he do this to someone did he not feel any regret. Sasuke then decided to use tongue and placed his tongue in my mouth, he rolled his tongue around and made sure that his tongue was the dominant one.

He then slowly unbuttoned my shirt with one hand, luckily that meant i had one hand free and i tried to stop him from unbuttoning my shirt but he grabbed my arm with his other hand and held both my arms above my head. He looked me in the eyes and could see that i was in so much pain and agony, but his eyes only showed delight i really felt like i was being raped.

Sasuke's POV:

I looked Sakura in the eyes and realized that she was in pain, i decided that i would not sleep with her at least not here but only fool around with her so i wouldn't cause her to much pain. I removed my tongue from her mouth and begun to lick her neck her left shoulder and was about to move further down when Sakura spoke "Please Sasuke, I'm begging you don't traumatize me any further" I looked up and saw that her eyes were full of fear. I realized i had over done it so i released my grip on her hands and stood up "If you speak a word of the things we have done, i will have no choice but to make sure you never speak again" I then turn around and walk off to 3rd period and i made sure that i did not turn back or else i might regret what i have done.

When i got to 3rd period which was PE i saw no sign of Sakura 'she must be crying in the girls bathroom like before' i thought but then "Hey Sakura, over here be in our soccer team" i heard Naruto yell. 'Dobe' i thought "Sure, I'd love to" i looked over to where the Girls Change Rooms are and saw Sakura coming out, 'damn she decided to come to class but don't worry she won't tell, not if she values her precious first time (lemon)'. I gave Sakura the 'say a word and you'll regret it' look just to make sure she wouldn't tell her pathetic friends.

School Ends:

Sakura's POV:

I walk out of Cooking with Ino and Hinata and we all walked to the front gate and waited for the rest of the group to come, Ino suggested during Lunch that we all go to the mall after school and everyone thought that it was a great idea and we were to meet at the main front gate. "Hey Sakura, Ino, Hinata over here" We all turned around and saw Shikamaru, Naruto, TenTen and Rock Lee walking towards us "Hey guys, so who is left" I ask "Hey I'm here, sorry I'm late" Kiba came running at us but tripped on a rock. We all laughed and so did Kiba, i felt so happy around my friends because they made me forget about the horror that fell upon me earlier. Now that we were all there we all headed off to the Konoha Mall to do some much needed shopping and relaxing. When we arrived everyone had their own shops they wanted to go but we didn't know which shop to start but we decided to get something to eat first "Hey I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up, i will meet you all at the food court" I said "Ok but hurry, we will be waiting by the Ramen shop" I nodded my head and walked off to the ladies bathroom.

When i came out i saw Sasuke walking out of the Mens bathroom i instantly tried to run into the ladies bathroom but was caught by Sasuke who grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. "What do you want Sasuke, I'm hear with my friends" i said try to get out of his strong grip "You didn't tell them did you" His eyes were like daggers piercing through my soul. "Tell them about what?" he gave that don't play dumb with me look "Oh about how you sexually assaulted me". "Well you better not tell, if you do i will make sure you never speak again" Sasuke kissed me, i tried to stop him but he bit down on my lip and when she stopped kissing me my lip began to bleed. Sasuke wiped the blood away with his finger and then licked the blood off his finger, it made me sick but luckily he left straight away.

I went to the Ramen shop 'King Ramen' where i meet Naruto and everyone else was, everyone had gotten some ramen and were waiting for me to get some so we could all sit down and eat ramen. I got some ramen and went and sat down with everyone by the statue in the center of the food court. After we finished eating Kiba suggested that we go to the arcade, Naruto thought that was a great idea and we all agreed so we grabbed our stuff and headed for the arcade.

* * *

**Well this concludes another chapter sorry they are so short its just i seem to be uploading them really late at night but i promise that the next chapter will be longer and will be really engaging believe me you will love it because i have already started to write it.****  
**

**Until then, bye for now but not forever... (i bet u wish it was forever)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The School Project

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship.

**Hey I'm back with another chapter and i promised that this chapter would be longer and it is. I Apologize about the fact that it took me so long, I have a very busy life you know and writing is sadly not on the top of my lists to do. A huge thank you to all my followers if it wasn't for you guys i would have stopped writing because I'm a shit writer.**

**Sasuke: When is there gonna be lemon  
**

**Sakura: I hope never, you're to big a jerk to ever have lemon with  
**

**Me: Shut it both of you, there will be lemon soon but not in this chapter  
**

**Sasuke: Yeah there will be lemon  
**

**Sakura: Damn  
**

**Me: (sigh)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The School Project

The Next Day

Sasuke's POV:  
Tobi and i walked into class and are about to sit down when i am hugged by Karin and Tobi is wrestled down by Suigetsu "Karin get off me, I'm not a teddy bear" Karin let go after i give her an evil 'if you don't you'll be sorry' type of glare. I walked over to where Tobi and Suigetsu were wrestling, Tobi had Suigetsu in a head lock and was spinning around making Suigetsu really dizzy. Tobi released Suigetsu after a few minutes, Suigetsu looked like he was fine for a few seconds then he tried to find the bin but because he was dizzy he couldn't find it and ended up puking in Karin's bag. Everyone was laughing except for Karin who was beating up Suigetsu for puking in her bag, then Sakura walked into the room with Naruto and Ino.

Sakura's hair was beautiful today, her pinkette hair was flowing perfectly and she had a nice red headband that was keeping the hair from covering her glorious forehead and face. Karin came up to me and whacked me across the head with her bag, i jumped forward and rubbed my head because it actually kinda hurt. "Why don't you look at me like that" I turn around and look her in the eyes "Because you're annoying and toying with her is more funnier than toying with you, you're boring" the expression on her face was priceless.

Kakashi-sensei walked through the door 1/2 an hour late...as usual, he placed his books on the desk except for one which he always reads. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a drawer and grabbed out a huge amount of test papers, he then walked around handing out the papers to everyone while reading his book. I put my leg out to try and trip him but he just jumped over my leg and kept on walking 'Damn' i thought to myself and i almost had him to. Kakashi went back to his seat and sat down it's amazing how he did all that yet never took his eyes off the book.

I looked over to meet eyes with Sakura, her beautiful green eyes were like an oceans of happiness in which were never ending. She turned around not wanting people to see us meet eyes, i could see the hatred flowing through them she despised me and i knew that better than anyone. I then felt a paper ball hit my head and land on my desk, i rubbed my head and then opened up the paper and began to read it. it said.

_Hey Sasuke, It's Karin  
Stop Looking at that tramp, she's nothing special  
We all know you like her just get over her lover boy  
You know I'm way better for you than her I'm  
Way more beautiful and intelligent then her  
And BTW me and Suigetsu know that you enjoy  
Toying with her, have you done it with her yet  
Love you Karin :P  
_

I turned around and gave Karin that 'You're gonna be sorry' Look then i wrote on the back of the letter and ditched it at her face, everyone heard it hit her head and laughed but Kakashi didn't look up he just said "You have 30 min to complete this test...Begin". Karin then wrote on the letter and threw it back to me, i opened it and read it...again.

(Sasuke's part)

_Karin,  
Get your nosy ass out of my business ugly butt  
And BTW I will do it _with her soon you just wait  
And also i will never go out with a sticky beak like you  
Get over yourself, you're too in love with me and yourself  
Later Retard Sasuke

(Karin's Part)

_Sasuke,_  
_How dare you call me ugly__ butt I'm not ugly  
I am actually very beautiful for your info  
Anyways if you're gonna do it with her, make sure you__ tell us  
And you and me have a date on Friday, even though you didn't know  
Love you my precious bf, Karin  
_

I filled up with rage, who does she think she is calling herself my girlfriend her and me have nothing in common and it's a one sided relationship. I grabbed my pen and started my test, i read the first question which was 'If Sally purchases ten 1L bottles of Lemonade at $2.50 a bottle, forty 20c cups and then sells the lemonade in 250ml cups for 45c, if she only sells 29 cups, how much money does she loose excluding the cost of the cups' I scratched my head i couldn't be bothered doing this so i decided to guess the first answer and continue guessing the rest

30 Min Later:

Sakura's POV:

I handed my test paper into Kakashi and let out a huge sigh of relief, i turned around to where Naruto was sitting and asked him how he went. "Not good, you" I chuckled lightly "Yeah i think i did alright" Kakashi closed his Icha Icha book and walked over to the black board "Alright students i shall mark these which will take about 10-15min while i do that here are some problems you can solve" Kakashi wrote a few mathematical problems the first one was ' If a Frisbee is thrown and it travels 1km in on hour, how far will it travel if it only flies for 12.5min after being thrown' I grabbed my pen and began to write them down and solve them.

I felt a piece of paper hit my back and land on the floor i turned around and looked at Naruto who pointed down with his finger. I looked down and saw the piece of paper, i picked it up and looked at Naruto he did used to hands to signal for me to read it I opened up the paper plane and read what was inside.

_Hey Sakura  
Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee and I were thinking that we should go  
to the 'Zombie Apocalypse' at the movies after school wanna come  
Oh and we were planning on going to the beach on Sunday too  
And also ask Shikamaru if we wants to come to both_ please  
_Naruto_

I tapped Shikamaru on the shoulder and told him the plans that everyone had made, he agreed to come to both and so did i so i wrote on the piece of paper given to me by Naruto folded it up into a paper plane and through it back at him. When he opened it it read.

_Hello Naruto  
I asked Shikamaru and he said that we would come to both  
And i will come to both as well, i think that we should meet  
At the front gate as usual after school today so tell everyone  
Oh and also what time are we going to the beach please tell  
Me either at lunch, after school or i another note thanks  
Sakura_

By the time that we finished writing notes to each other Kakashi had finished marking and handed back the tests to everyone, I looked at my score 'A+' i jumped for joy i had a feeling i was going to get and A. I turned around and asked Naruto what he got, be made a 'C' with his hands, i smiled and gave him a thumbs up he then asked me and i made and 'A' then a '+' he made a wow that's amazing face i giggled. Kakashi had finished handing back the tests and then picked up some more paper and started to hand them out "Now i know its only the second day of school but i want you to do an assignment with a partner" Everyone in the class let out a huge groan i did too but it was a small one. "I will place you into groups depending on what you go in the test, so i will pair up depending on whether you got an or a C those who failed will be put together" Oh great i thought because i got an A i would be put with some one who failed. "Now what will happened is all the A's will go together, All the B's will go together and all the C's and you will each get a different assignment depending on what you got suited to your academic level" I though for a second, oh i got it, this means that the ones with lower marks can't rely on the smarter people and the smart people get really tough assignments nice thinking Kakashi.

"Alright first i will start with the A pairs, Hinata and Ino you are pair 1, Rock Lee and TenTen you are pair 2 and Sasuke and Sakura you are pair 3 now get into your pairs and i will start with the B pairs" As Kakashi spoke all of us A graders moved over to the fair left corner of the class and during that time i felt like i had died inside, how could Kakashi do this to me stick me with my sexual harasser, Once Kakashi had finished he came over to us A graders and handed each pair an assignment that was different to the other pairs "Now you guys are not allowed to swap partners or assignments and you can't ask help from anyone else except your partner got it" We all nodded and opened our assignment booklets, Sasuke and I have to do a 10 000 word report on the economical issues than Konohagakure has right now. "So I guess this means that we actually have to go to one of our houses and work on this doesn't it" I said to Sasuke fearing that we would make me go to his house "Yer it does, how about i come over to your house on tomorrow and we work on it together in private" At that moment i truly hated him even when there were times when i think he is a decent guy he just says something so stupid i go back to thinking he is an obnoxious jerk.

School Ends

Me and Shikamaru were waiting at the front gates for everyone else to appear when suddenly Sasuke comes up behind me and gives me an intimate hug, I jumped forward in shock Shikamaru turns around to see me in a huge state of shock. "What are you doing to Sakura Sasuke, You're such a drag you know that Sasuke" I give Shikamaru a thanks for helping me look "I just came here to confirm what time i should be at Sakura's house tomorrow for our Assignment" I gulped "Be there at 10am" And with that i turned around and went to were Shikamaru was standing to wait for everyone else. Sasuke began to leave but not before grabbing my ass with his hand i jumped and cause Shikamaru to fall and i fell on top of him. I looked up to Sasuke had a really angry face and his eyes were full of hatred for Shikamaru, what was up with this guy anyway.

I got up and helped Shikamaru up and looked around for Sasuke but he had left, i let out a sigh of relief as Naruto and everyone else came walking though the gate. "Hey Sakura sorry we're late we were let out of craft late" "That's alright Naruto let's get going" We all headed for the movie, when we got their we all got our tickets and we each grabbed a small box of popcorn and a small soft drink for ourselves but Naruto got a large popcorn, a large soft drink plus an ice-cream and a big bag of lollies. We all stared at him and told him that there was no way he could eat all that and not be sick but he just said "I can, believe it" We all laughed and went in to watch 'Zombie Apocalypse'.

* * *

**Well this ends another chapter and i still apologize about it taking so long for me to finish but i have been very busy. I know what you are all thinking, why haven't they started their relationship yet well that's because this is my story and i want it to lead up to their but so it's not confusing for my readers. And you will love the next chapter Believe it.**

**Sasuke: Yeah i got some ass time  
**

**Sakura: Mythoughts how could you do that to me  
**

**Sasuke: Because she loves me more  
**

**Sakura: No she loves me more after all this is all about me you jerk  
**

**Me: Shut it both of you, this is about both of you and if you don't quite complaining I'll make your lives a living hell.  
**

**Both of them: NOOOOO  
**

**Me: Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Sasuke Comes Over

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship

**Hello my readers here is chapter 4 and this is were everything gets so much more interesting, believe me you will love it. School will be starting soon so it will take longer for me to write the stories but not as long as last chapter. A huge thanks to all my Followers i know i say this a lot but you all help me continue with my story. And an even bigger thank you to StarChild97, without her i would never have finished this chapter read her stories they are really good and so is she. Now please read on  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sasuke Comes Over

Sakura's POV:

i got everything that we needed for the project and made sure that the house looked neat for Sasuke's arrival. "Sakura, do you need anything while I'm out" I heard mum say from the front door " no thanks ma" I said before hearing the front door shut. It was about 9am and Sasuke would be here in about 1 hour so i had to make sure that everything looked neat and tidy, even though i seriously dislike him because of his sexual harassment but i hope he will knuckle down and be sensible for our assignment. I make sure that there is juice and some snacks in the fridge for when we get hungry, I'm still extremely tired from yesterday when i went to movies with Naruto and the gang. It was a great night I'm just really beat and hope i don't fall asleep during our project because i never got any sleep last night.

I went upstairs to go and get myself ready for when Sasuke arrived, after i had gotten changed into my blue shirt and my black skirt, brushed my hair and teeth it was 9:45 and Sasuke would be arriving in 15 minutes so i quickly rushed around the house seeing if there was anything i had missed. I then heard the door bell ring i stopped in the kitchen where i was and turned to face the hallway where the front door was, oh no Sasuke's early but i wasn't prepared for if he arrived early what if he doesn't like my house. Even though i hate him i want him to get a good impression of my house so he doesn't think I'm a very messy person. I slowly walked down the hallway and to the door, i gently put my hand on the doorknob and twist it then pull the door open. I look up to see Sasuke standing there with a very impatient face "How long were you thinking of making me wait" I apologize then step back to let him in, Sasuke looks around me house and gave me that I'm impressed look.

I saw that Sasuke had a little bag "Would you like to put your bag upstairs in my room" He nodded i grabbed his hand and began to lead him upstairs his hand felt soft, like i was holding a pillow full of feathers. When we got to me room i opened the door and let him in first "You can place your bag on the bed" Sasuke put his bag on the bed, took his jacket off then went to the sliding doors right next to bed and stared out the Glass. I walked over to where he was and stared out the Glass with him "Today is a beautiful day isn't it Sakura?" I looked up at him and met with his Onyx eyes, They were beautiful i could stare at them all day "Sakura...hello are you there" Sasuke waved his hand in front of my face i blinked "Huh". Sasuke sighed "Were you even listening, i asked if you thought today was a beautiful day" I smiled then nodded "Yes, today is a beautiful day" Sasuke Smiled back his smiled filled my heart with happiness, this Sasuke i truly adore with every fiber of my being. His kindness and the fact that he is not trying to sexually assault me really made me yearn for him, yearn for his touch oh why could he not be like this everyday.

"I have an idea Sakura" I looked up at Sasuke "What is it?" He chuckled a little "Lets go up onto the roof and do our assignment up there" I smiled since today was a nice day being up there would be peaceful "Sure, I'll grab everything we need and meet you up there" I ran down into the kitchen grabbed some bottled orange juice, water and some sandwiches i had prepared,plus my laptop, some paper and a pen and i went onto the roof where i met Sasuke who had brought his bag with him." I brought some drinks and some sandwiches in case you get thirsty or hungry" I smiled and Sasuke smiled back, i opened up my laptop and asked Sasuke where we should start on our assignment "Maybe Sakura we could start by comparing the economy now with the economy 50 years ago" I thought for a second "That's a great idea" I began searching up comparisons from economy today and economy 50 years ago.

Sasuke's POV:

I watched as Sakura was typing on her laptop so fast who couldn't catch all of her movements, it was truly amazing. Everything was going according to plan.

Flashback to Friday Night with Tobi and Suigetsu:

Tobi: "So having fun toying with Sakura, Sasuke"  
Sasuke: "Yes, but she just won't break not yet anyway"  
Suigetsu: "HAHAHA losing your touch are you Sasuke"  
Sasuke: "Shut up idiot"  
Tobi: "He is right, you know"  
Sasuke: "Up yours...both of you, i bet i can get her to sleep with me tomorrow"  
Tobi & Suigetsu: (roll on the floor laughing)  
Sasuke: "Quit it both of you, if you don't believe me i will carry a camera on me and video tape it"  
Tobi: "Alright Sasuke...we have a deal, if you sleep with her we shall pay you $150 each but if you fail you owe us $150 each and we get to say you are no longer a ladies man"  
Sasuke: "Deal" (Shakes Tobi and Suigetsu's hand)

Back to present:

Sakura finished Researching and grabbed her paper and pen and started to write down notes about the economy, i slowly move closer to her so that our shoulders are touching. I lean in to have a look at watch she is writing "WOW, this is some very factual stuff nice work Sakura" I look to see that she is smiling i lean over and pour us a glass of orange juice and hand it to her. "Thanks Sasuke" We each drink our orange juice, i move back to sitting so our shoulders are touching i yawn and then lower my left arm so that it is touching her stomach. I feel her jump a little before going back to writing, as she continues to write i slowly but gently lower my hand so that it is touching her ass I notice that she hasn't jumped so she obviously hasn't noticed yet. "Say Sasuke" I look up at Sakura "Yer" She blushes a little "Why don't you help me, I'm stuck an i need your help" I nodded and walked up behind her and reached out in front of her and began to type on her laptop.

As i was typing all i could do was smell the sent of Sakura's perfume, it was so invigorating i felt i could do anything. I was lost in thought and didn't realize that we were right near the edge, I shifted my right foot into a more comfortable position but while doing that i slipped. As i slipped i accidentally pushed Sakura and i off the roof, we were lucky enough to have fallen into a huge pile of hay which was in Sakura's Backyard. We both laughed and then i realized that i was on top of Sakura 'This is my chance' I thought to myself, i slowly moved my hand under her shirt and up her stomach to her chest. She realized what i was doing and got really nervous, I leaned in and kissed her to calm her down but it didn't work she kicked me in the stomach and ran to her back door. "Wait Sakura" I got up and ran to her but she shut the back door and locked it "You did all of that just to toy with me, I hate you" Tears began to roll down her face, i couldn't lose the bet i had to win so i placed my hands on the door and made a sad face "No Sakura, I love you i always have please open the door I left my jacket in your room".

She nodded and unlocked the door to let me in, I walked up to her bedroom with her behind me I sat down on her bed next to my jacket I saw Sakura on the other side of the room still afraid of me. "Sakura, please come sit next to me i won't do that again i promise" She nodded and slowly walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, i hugged her and apologized hoping i hadn't completely ruined my chances of winning this bet. "There, better now" I smiled and saw that she had stopped crying and was smiling again 'Yes the bet is still on now lets win this thing' I allowed for her to rest her head on my shoulder "Sasuke, did you really mean what you said" Oh crap i knew i shouldn't have said that now i have to make up something "Yes i did mean it" Sakura's face lit up in an instant. "Now may i please show my love" She nodded and i lent in and kissed her, she kissed back 'Here we go $300 here i come' i thought as i laid her down on her bed and began to unbutton her shirt. She moaned and i knew that she was going to let me do it so without any hesitations i took my shirt off and began to play with her hair, pushing my body against hers and feeling the heat of her body flow into mine.

Everything was going just the way i wanted and i would be $300 richer on Monday which would be the best thing of the week, I slowly started to pull off her skirt then i heard a huge bang coming from outside. I ignored it and continued to pull of her skirt when Suigetsu jumped onto the balcony and come through the sliding door "Hey Sakura, sorry to barge in but can i borrow Sasuke for a second" Sakura blushed and nodded. I went out to the balcony with Suigetsu "What are you doing here, you're suppose to be in the van watching the video" "I was but your camera stopped working" I growled "Here i will fix the camera and go back in there, and by the way i win this bet so i get $300". I then heard crying coming from somewhere and it sounded like Sakura, i went back into the room and found Sakura crying "Sakura, whats wrong" I tried to hug her but she just pushed me away "Was that all i was to you, nothing more than a bet i really thought you cared i should have known better" Oh shit now i have done it "Sakura, please let me explain" now i lost the bet crap "Sasuke there is nothing to explain just get out", "Please Sakura" Rage filled her face and she got up and punched me in the face and i fell to the floor with a large bang "GET OUT SASUKE, YOU AREN'T WELCOME ANY MORE" I nodded and grabbed my things then jumped out the window.

Sakura's POV:

After Sasuke had left i went to have a shower so i could try and remove all smells and traces of Sasuke, after my shower i locked my bedroom door and began to cry in the corner why did he always have to make me hate life. "Hey Sakura, it's me Believe It!" I looked up to see Naruto enter my bedroom, his smile turned into a worried face "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" I smiled trying to make it look like i was ok "I just came here to tell you that we are meeting at the beach at 10am". I wiped my face and try to feel happy "Sakura, what happened who did this to you" Naruto started to make fists so i knew that he was pissed off "It was no one don't worry I'm fine" Then suddenly Sasuke came into my room "Sorry Sakura, but i left my shirt on your..." Naruto turned around. "Sasuke did you do this to Sakura" Naruto ran at Sasuke "No Naruto don't" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face so hard that you could have heard the punch a mile away. Sasuke then punched Naruto back and almost knocked him out, then Naruto hit Sasuke back i yelled for them to stop but they wouldn't so i took action i belted both of them over the head with my chair not hard but enough to get there attention. "STOP IT both of you, Sasuke get out Naruto please don't get into unneeded fights" Naruto puts on a 'buy why Sakura he hurt you don't defend' look and i just simply gave him a 'its my call so shut it' look.

Sasuke nods his head and leaves my bedroom without another word "So Sakura, will you be there tomorrow" I nod my head and Naruto jumps off my balcony and from the loud bang coming from downstairs i can tell he hit the dumpster instead of ground. I chuckle lightly then jump on my bed, i look over at where my alarm is 1:15pm it says i turn over and decide to have a nap and get over the events that occurred today.

* * *

**Well there ends another chapter, I am sorry to say but it may take me up to 2 weeks to write the next chapter because school starts up again tomorrow :( and i am glad to say i am starting up another story a bleach story :) and i will post the chapter either later toady or tomorrow morning depends on when and if i finish it by then if not then later tomorrow. So what did you think of this chapter, i want to hear your thoughts so please review i personally think I'm going pretty shit but oh well please review and let me know what you think of my writing skills. Bye for now...But not fffffffooooooorrrrrrrreeeeee vvvvvveeeeerrrrr! (though you probably wish forever LOL :P)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day At The Beach

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship. There are mature themes and Lemon Later

**Hello readers, sorry i took so long to update but and i know i said i would publish my other story about 2 weeks ago but it's just i had more stuff to do than i had originally thought. But its all good now so do not worry I'm on track now and it shouldn't take me too long to write the next chapter, this is why i hate school you get slumped with hw and on a weekend too what a bummer.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Day At The Beach

Sakura's POV:

I heard my alarm go off, i rolled over and saw that it said Sunday 8:30am i groaned as i got up and realized i was meeting everyone at the beach at 10 so i quickly jumped up and got everything ready. When i had finished packing everything i grabbed my bathers and put them on it was a blue bikini, i grabbed a tank top and put it over the top until i got to the beach. I walked downstairs and found mum in the kitchen making me breakfast "Morning Mum" i said to her as i picked up the toast and put it in my mouth "Remember Sakura, be home before dark and do you have everything" i sighed lightly "Yes mum i know i will be home before dark, and i have everything well I'm leaving see ya later". I looked at the clock before i leave 9:00am good i though that gives me plenty of time to get to the beach, i closed the front door grabbed my skate board and headed for Konohagakure beach.

When i arrived i saw that it was as packed as usual; people playing volleyball, people tanning, people swimming, children building sand castles, guys trying to pick up women and the cafe was as packed as always. I took in a huge breath of fresh air and exhaled, today was going to be fun and i knew i would really enjoy myself "Sakura! over here!" I turned and looked at the cafe were Naruto and everyone else were sitting. I waved and ran over to them and took a seat at the table they had reserved for all of us to "We were able to reserve this table for the whole day, Believe it" Naruto sounded proud with himself after all he did organize all of this "Wow Naruto nice, that must have cost a lot of money" I said Naruto smiled "Yer but i have had money saved up for an occasion like this for quite a while". I was truly proud of him when i first met him he was a loser; he wasn't very smart, not very good with money, couldn't make any friends let alone a girl friend and everyone shunned him. Back then i really felt sorry for him but now i don't have to, since the day we became friends he has become a completely different person and I'm proud to call myself his friend.

"Can we get with the relaxing, just sitting around is such a drag" Everyone laughed at Shikamaru's comment but agreed with him, so we all left our bags at the table and headed into the water for some fun under the sun. When we got in the water, Kiba suggested that we all have piggy back fights, we all thought that was a great idea so everyone paired up. Kiba and TenTen, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata and Me and Rock Lee all the girls got piggy backs from the boys who all attacked each other while us girls all attacked each other. I managed to push TenTen off Kiba so they were out of the fight, Ino came up from behind me and attempted to push me off but luckily Hinata went up behind Ino and pushed her off, Naruto laughed now it was me against Hinata and Naruto against Rock Lee. I attempt to push Hinata off, but she grabs my hands and we continue attempting to push each other off but get nowhere Rock Lee lets go of my legs and tries to push Naruto so he loses his balance. Naruto saw through that attack and let go of Hinata's and countered Rock Lee's attack and attempted to cause Rock Lee to lose his balance with no success, I was able to cause them Hinata and Naruto to wobble and then Rock Lee pushed Naruto while he was trying to stop Hinata from falling which caused them to collapse in the water "Victory!" me and Rock Lee cheered as we were the last pair standing. In all the cheering Rock Lee lost his balance and we both went crashing down into the water, everyone laughed and we all go a little bit thirsty so we went up tot he cafe and ordered some drinks.

When we all sat down and ordered our drinks, I heard my cell phone ring so i grabbed it out and answered it "Hello" i heard a mans voice on the other end of the call talking to two other guys "Hello Sakura, remember me". I put my hand over my mouth, god damn you Sasuke how did he get my number i excused myself from the table and went around the corner "What do you want Sasuke" "I want to talk to you bout what happened yesterday, where are you Sakura". I almost cried but i didn't want him to know where i was "I'm at home" I hoped that he believed it because you could hear the ocean in the background "really, you're at home, then how come i see someone who looks exactly like you at the beach". I turn around and there standing next to a palm tree was Sasuke, I head around to the back of the cafe where nobody was because it was an ally with a dirty dumpster in it. I sat down against the wall and curled up and tears began to flow down my face, I never us to do this but every since Sasuke turned my life upside this is all i can do...cry. I felt someone place their hand on my head, I didn't want whoever it was to see my face like it was so i decided to keep my head down "What do you want" then a voice that sounded like Naruto spoke "Sakura, why don't you let me help you with this Sasuke problem you have". I lifted my head and saw Naruto sitting next to me "I thought that if i told you, you guys would laugh at me and think i was a joke" Naruto wrapped his arms around me and gave me a huge hug "Sakura, how could you ever think that us your friends would ever think that we are your friends we will stick by you no matter what". Naruto's words made me so happy, that i totally forgot about Sasuke and his evil ways "Come on everyone is waiting for you" I nodded my head Naruto stood up and put his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up onto my feet, I saw Sasuke in the distance "You go, I will meet you at the cafe in a second" Naruto nodded and walked to the cafe. I watched as Sasuke came ever so closer, my heart began to race what was he going to do to me now but i shook my head i have to be strong and demand him to stop.

Sasuke's POV:

I walked closer and closer to Sakura i saw her put on a brave face, but i knew she was really frightened i could easily see right through that brave face of hers. When i got to about a foot away from her i began to talk "Well, Well is this brave face all for me how nice" I pushed her against the wall, but she just pushed me away "I don't want to be harassed anymore". I stared at her "Is that all you think i do...harass you" Sakura nodded "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson in what it is really like to be harassed. I ran my hand up and under her bikini top and then i grabbed onto it and ripped it off, she screamed so to make her be quiet i push my hand over her mouth. She tried to push me off so i grabbed the bra i had ripped off and shoved it in her mouth and grabbed her arms with my left hand and squeezed her breasts with my right hand. After i had played with her breasts for a few minutes i unzipped my pants and ripped off her bikini bottom, Sakura knew what i was doing and attempted to spit out the bikini top in her mouth and scream but with no success tears poured out of her. "No one will save you Sakura" just as i was about to thrust into her Naruto came up behind me and hit me over the head with a wooden plank "Hey Moron, what do you think you are doing to Sakura" i rubbed my head and looked up to see all of Sakura's friends standing behind Naruto with that 'you are gonna die' face. "Oh i see how it is then, what are you gonna do beat me" Naruto gave me and evil glare "if you say so" Naruto ran at me but i clothes lined him "You will pay for that" Everyone else said as the belted the shit out of me. I saw my life flash before my eyes, were they going to beat me that hard that i would die then i heard a voice.

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPP!" At that moment everyone stopped beating me and turn around to look at Sakura, she was in even more pain and tears than before. "Sakura, whats wrong" Rock Lee said walking over to her "Please, Don't hurt him anymore can't you see i am already in too much pain" Everyone looked at her then at me. Did she really care about me like she said she did back at her house yesterday, but even so why would defend the person who toyed and sexually harasses you. I got up and looked at Sakura "Thank you" I said as i took my leave in complete and utter pain, I headed for the hospital to see if i had any serious injures. When i got to the hospital the doctor said that i hadn't obtain any serious injuries but i would be in bandages for a few weeks, i thanked the doctor and left the hospital heading for one place and one place only...Sakura's house. When i got to the door, i was about to knock on the door when i heard laughter coming from Sakura's bedroom window it sounded like everyone left the beach and came to Sakura's house. I decided that i would not burden her by knocking on her door and attempting to apologize for everything i did, instead i left a note at her door and left to go home to my house.

And at that moment i realized something very important... That I Had Grown Enormous Feelings For Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Well there ends another chapter, sorry it took so long and that it is so short but if i didn't put anything up soon then i might have lost some f my amazing fans. Anyway now we are getting somewhere with the romance...Yeah. Well i have to go but i shall post another chapter very soon and this time i swear i will post my other story up.**

**Bye For Now XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Is It To Late To Apologize

Sakura one of Konoha Highs top students. Sasuke now the top student at everything. These two have never really gotten along because Sasuke always toys with Sakura and she has mixed feelings about him. One day they get locked in the school basement over night, Will this lead to the start of a romantic relationship. There are mature themes and Lemon Later

**Hello Readers, How have you been I've missed you all. I am Soooooo Soooooo Sorry for making you all wait this long for chapter 6, you probably thought i was never gonna update again didn't u, now be honest. Its been a while since i have posted a chapter but that because life at the moment has been pretty crazy and busy for the past 6 months My best Friend StarChild97 move from where we live back to her home town, A huge shout out to u BFFL i miss u heaps. I know i said ages ago i was going to post another story but since i've busy i lost the story because i haven't been on fan fiction until i posted my fairy tail fanfic, then i didn't go on until Monday because i was busy with work. But here it is Chapter 6 and yes it is longer than my previous ones.  
**

* * *

Is It To Late To Apologize:

**The Next Day**

Sasuke's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Naruto screaming my name out from outside my bedroom window, I slowly hopped out of bed and went to the window "Be down in a minute!" I yelled from my balcony. I walked over to my wardrobe and flung open the doors, tissues came pouring out, like an overflowing river they all fell onto the floor covering every ounce of it. I looked at them and remember that i had cried so much i used up 12 whole tissue boxes and was to upset to put the tissues in the bin.

I pushed them out of the way and grabbed the red dress i was going to wear, After i grabbed it i attempted to re-shut my wardrobe but will little luck because the tissues and all of my clothes were making it hard to close. "Sakura, Hurry UP!" I heard Kiba yell, looks like he found Naruto and decided to wait with him, i could hear Akamaru barking at me.

"Sakura...I made Breakfast, would your friends like some before you all go off school" I heard mum yell from downstairs i stuck me head out the door "I dunno I'll Ask" I then ran over to the balcony and shouted over the side" Hey..Mum wants to know do you guys want anything to eat!" at that moment i saw Naruto's eyes light up and he jumped into the air (Like the guy from the Toyota Ad). Kiba shook his head started laughing "Yeah we'd like something" he shouted from down below.

I nodded and ran downstairs to the door whilst yelling at mum that they would like some breakfast, i opened the door and Naruto went flying through the door at that moment who could have sworn that you had just seen the flash run past. Kiba smirked as he walked through the door with Akamaru by his side, i smiled at Akamaru and rubbed his head his white fur felt so soft on my hand.

I was about to the shut door and join everyone else in the dining room, when i saw a note come flying through door and landing at my feet. I shut the door and picked up the note, It was folded very neatly and it had my name on the front of it. I examined the note clearly, I've seen this writing style before its so neat and each letter joins the next perfectly 'No it can't be' i thought to my self 'It can't be from Sasuke'. I unfolded the note and started to read it._  
_

_Dear Sakura,  
__I know that i may not be able to take away the pain i caused you  
__But I'm sorry, i never meant to hurt you it was only a bit of fun  
I know this note will probably mean nothing and you will more  
Than likely not believe what i have said. But i would like to start  
over and this time make things right and attempt to heal the  
pain i have caused you and be your friend._

I'm Sorry and wish to undo the wrongs  
Yours Sincerely Sasuke Uchiha

_P.S. I was wondering if i could meet with you in private, no funny  
Business just a way for you and me to start over and get to know  
Each other. if you accept then meet me in the school basement  
before class if you don't arrive then i shall leave you alone for good._

I began to tear up a little, was what Sasuke saying true or just a way to get me alone so he can attempt something and have no one interfere. Naruto came running to the front door where i was "Sakura, come on breakfast is getting...cold" he looked at me and noticed a tear drip down my face and land on the corner of the note. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Hey whats wrong you look sad" I folded the note and put it in my jacket, then i turned and faced Naruto he look so worried i hate seeing him like that.

I forced a smile over my face and wiped away the tear "Nothings wrong i was just having a quick reread of my speech for English" Naruto look at me with a suspicious face, had he figured out it was a lie but he smiled and laughed "Ok but breakfast is getting cold come one". I nodded and we walked into the dining room, i sat down next to Naruto who was sitting next to Kiba. My mother sat on the other side of me and handed each of us a cutlery set neatly wrapped in pink napkins with blue and purple flowers on them.

"Dig in everyone, i have prepared fried rice, chicken soup and Naruto I've heard you love ramen so I've made my own home style ramen" I saw Naruto's face light up in an instant, just mentioning the word ramen lights him up like a light bulb "Thank you Mrs Haruno, NOW TIME TO CHOW DOWN!" Naruto scooped up as much of everything as he could, we all barley got enough to eat after Naruto had finished scooping everything. Everyone laughed as Naruto completely covered himself in food and made a humungous mess, but the main thing was he was happy and seeing him like that made me happy i completely forgot about the meeting with Sasuke.

After Breakfast I got my bag and we headed for school, along the way Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata joined us and we were all planning on what we should do on the weekend 'lets go bowling!' Hinata suggested. We all looked at each other, that actually wasn't a bad idea so we all decided that on Saturday we would all go bowling. When we entered the school we saw that there was this huge fight going on, we didn't know who it was that was fighting but we decided to see who it was that was fighting.

When we arrived at the fight we saw Sasori fighting with Deidara, those two were the two best sportsmen and won at every sport but i wonder why they're fighting 'Hey Naruto, I wonder why they're fighting. I got no response i turned to look and see that Naruto wasn't there 'where did he go' i thought to myself.

"Hey you two, Stop fighting like idiots!" I heard Naruto scream i no know he's gonna get himself killed, Naruto may be the strongest and most spirited person i know but he might not be able to hold up against these two. "What did you say" Deidara said as he turned and looked at Naruto "(Laugh Evily) He called us Idiots, you know what that means don't you Deidara" Sasori looked at Deidara, who gave him an evil smile.

"It means we need to teach him a lesson" Deidara leaped at Naruto but i jumped in front of them "Stop It! leave him alone" I cried desperately trying to protect my friend "Move out of our way!" Sasori said as he threw me out the way. "Sakura!" Naruto cried as he saw me hit the ground at full force, my head started pounding i thought Naruto was done for then "Hey Dick heads, Leave them alone!" I heard a voice cry out, i turned to see it was Sasuke he came to Naruto's rescue well that was a surprise those two hated each other they were mortal enemies.

"Well what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy" Deidara said, Sasuke gave him an evil glare than in the blink of an eye Sasuke ran at Deidara and punched in the face so hard Deidara crashed against the floor and was on conscious. "Want some more!" Sasuke said as he glared at Sasori "You Bastard!" Sasori ran at Sasuke but was clothes-lined and ended up next to Deidara on the ground out cold.

"Thanks but i didn't need your help Sasuke, I could have taken them myself" Naruto said both grateful and angry at Sasuke "Sure you could've...Loser" Sasuke turned and headed back towards the building where the basement was located, but not before looking. I knew what that look meant it meant 'I'm heading to the basement know, if you want to come then meet me there in a few' I looked at Sasuke as he was walking, FOr some unknown reason i decided to trust him when he said he wouldn't do anything plus if he tries i have pepper spray in my bag.

I got up and followed about 10 meters behind Sasuke so to everyone didn't know i was going to the basement with Sasuke, when i arrived there the door was half open and the light was on. I gulped afraid at what was behind that door, but i knew i had to find out or else i would be in pain for the rest of my life so i manned up and opened the door the whole way and entered the creepy basement then i shut the door. I looked to find that Sasuke was standing in the middle of the basement with a table with 2 plates and some food and an 'I'm Sorry, Please Forgive Me" banner hanging above the table.

"What's all this" i asked walking into the nicely decorated basement, I've never seen a basement look like this clean and beautiful. "This is my way of starting of the I'm sorry campaign" I looked at him weirdly "Campaign?" He nodded "Yes campaign because i know that it will take more than an apology to truly be able to repent for what i have done to you" I blushed, this was so nice no-one had ever done this for me "Thank you, That means a lot me". Sasuke pulled out a chair and looked at me "Come sit down and we can enjoy a meal and properly get to know each other" I nodded and walked over to where the table was and sat down, Sasuke pushed my chair in and walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat.

I looked at all the food on the table there was delicious smelling Ramen, Fried Rice, Pancakes and Bacon and eggs "Wow this all smells so good" Sasuke looked happy, I'm guessing he cooked it "Thanks i made it all, now Sakura tell me a bit about yourself" I smiled "Ok well my mother Mebuki and my father Kizashi are both alive and live at my home, Dad works a lot so mum is always at home and I'm an only child, now your turn"

Just as Sasuke was about to talk, when the whole building started to shake "Ah Sasuke whats happening" The roof started to crumble "I don't know, we need to get out of here" Sasuke ran to the door but it it wouldn't budge. Sasuke started kicking the door then he heard an evil laugh "Haha, This is payback for earlier" Sasuke paused i recognized those voices and so did he "Deidara you son of a Bitch!, What have you done" Sasori started to laugh as well "Oh i don't know just destroyed the building causing you to be stuck in the Basement" I could tell that Sasuke was pissed off because he started to clench his fists. "When i get out of here, you two are dead!" Deidara and Sasori laughed from the other side of the door "Well that won't be for a while because no one knows you are here" They said as they disappeared.

Sasuke's POV:

A raging anger started to ignite deep inside, those two are gonna pay as soon as i get out of here "Sasuke" Sakura said as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry" i said as i shrugged her hand off. I went to the table and bashed my hand on the table "I can't believe your stuck in here because of me" I was so annoyed all i wanted to do was apologize and try to start over, but all i did was get her stuck in here and caught up in my mess.

Sakura walked up to me and turned my head to look at her "It's OK, it's not your fault after all i chose to come here I'm not blaming you" I blushed a little, Sakura's hand was so gentle but i quickly turned away "But you should blame me". Sakura crossed her arms "And why should I, its not your fault it's theirs" I looked at Sakura, why was she defending me and being so nice to me "Sakura" I said a tear fell down my face.

Sakura sat back down at the table and signaled for me to sit down at the table with her "Come on, you never got to tell me about yourself" I smiled "Ok Well My mother Mikoto and My Father Fugaku both died when i was really little and my older brother Itachi disappeared after their death, But about a year ago He returned so now i live with him" Sakura looked at me, she seemed to be worried about me "Sasuke".

I looked at her and smiled "Its Ok, even though i would have liked for my parents to still be alive then i wouldn't have the life i have now" Sakura smiled "But at least you have us" I looked at her, she blushed then so did i "What are you saying" Sakura looked down she seemed embarrassed "I'm saying that I'll always be here for you".

"Sakura" i said surprised by what she said, after everything I've done to her she still considers me a friend "Thank you" Sakura smiled then sat up from her chair and walked over to me with her arms wide open. "Come one, all cry babies need a hug" I laughed then i got up and gave her a hug, She was so warm and her skin was so soft it made me feel like i was hugging a warm cloud "I'm not a cry baby, I just had a bit of dust in my eye".

Sakura laughed "Sure you did, And thanks for the food and the conversation now i finally realize why you act the way you do" I released her from the hug "And what's that suppose to mean" Sakura smiled "It means that your traumatic past is the reason your a jerk". I glared at her "What" But she hugged me again 'But don't worry I'm here to make everything Better" I started to cry a little no-one had every cared for me like this, it feels good "Sakura" I said as i wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a warm embrace.

"I'm here for you" Sakura said as she moved out of the embrace and placed her hand behind my head "Let me make things better" she said as she moved closer to me, I wrapped my arms around her waist as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You already have made things better" i said as i slowly moved closer, out heads were now 2 centimeters apart "Sasuke" she said, my heart began to pound I've never felt like this why is this happening to me.

"Sakura" I said as she moved even closer

"Yes Sasuke" She said

'I love you" I whispered

"I...I love you too" She whispered back

I thought to myself, was this the start of a romantic relationship between us.

* * *

**Well here it is Chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. I shall bring out chapter 7 as soon as possible, but hey Sakura and Sasuke are finally getting somewhere I'm sorry you had to wait this long for them to finally start getting romantic. but i know what your thinking, how can she forgive him that easily well because secretly they both loved each other so of course she would forgive him. Anyway I want your thoughts, i want to know if i can make it better. Later  
**

**Bye For Now But Not 4Ever! (You Wish It Was 4Ever) XD**


End file.
